I Stand Alone
by Fanfiction Ninja
Summary: Molly comes to Waffle Town to get her cousin Kevin back home. Molly is forced to stay due to certain circumstances, and the townspeople become suspicious of her unearthly presence. But not everything is what it seems.


**Luke: You wake her up.**

**Molly: I don't wanna. She'll kill me. You do it. She's your fangirl.**

**Luke: Fine...WAKE UP FANFICTION NINJA!**

**Me: Wha-? Oh, is it time for my new MollyxLuke story isn't it?**

**Molly: What?**

**Me: Err...I don't own Harvest Moon or their characters. Thanks for reminding me. **

**Luke: Wait someone owns me?**

**Me: By the way, this is a Prologue, Okay! Things Will be explained! And it will be kind of confusing and short in this first chapter. It will become clear, I promise!**

**Luke: So please don't ditch this story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>I Stand Alone<span>_

"Please tell me that you remember." My mother said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. We've been planning this for a while. This is vital." I said, straightening.

"Good. Just make sure you don't let anyone know of your...erm..._special _skills."

"Yes ma'am."

"Make sure you don't make the same mistake as last time. Understood?" I felt the blood rush to my face as my mother disappeared from my view. Why can't she forget about that? It wasn't like it could ever happen again...uncle said that it was impossible.

I was so busy sulking that I didn't realize that I was in front of a house.

"Excuse me." A voice coughed. Turning around, there was a young male. He had pale skin and pale blond hair. Along with icy cold blue eyes that were filled with sarcasm. He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I didn't realize that I was staring.

"Are you going to say something?"

"Umm...Why do you have sparkles in your face?" I asked. This man was strange.

"_What _are you talking about?" He spat.

"Never mind."

"You're the temporary resident here, correct?" Gill asked boringly.

"Yeah. Where can I reside?" I asked formally.

"The Hilltop Plot is taken by your relative, so that leaves the Seaside Plot." He gestured to the big oceanside property. "Or the Town Plot." He showed me the smaller land we were standing on.

"I'll take the Seaside Plot please." I asked politely. He hadn't ticked me off yet, so I was going to be polite.

"Haha! That's a good one! Haha!" Gill laughed, a laugh as icy as his eyes. If you could call that a laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, the Seaside Plot is for strictly males only." Gill calmed down.

"WHAT? Why?" I yelled.

"Well for starters, you're really small." He pointed out, "And I don't think that a little women like you could hold a huge plot of land like that."

The weather became cooler. "Really now?" I smirked darkly, letting my special gifts kick in. "Are you sure?" I could feel the resistance of his mind. "Because I think you should reconsider."

His mind broke down and gave in. "Hmm...I'll make an exception." And with that, he walked away, confused.

* * *

><p>I smiled at my victory, and walked up to my relative's house and banged on the door.<p>

"Whoa! No need to slam!" Kevin exclaimed, opening the door. "It's nice to see you anyway. Come in."

I silently entered the room and sat at the table.

"They found me, huh?" Kevin said silently.

"Yes. Your father was furious." I stated calmly.

"So what? I love the life here! There's no responsibilities, and it's an easygoing place!"

"I understand that Kevork!**(A/N: that's a real name!)**" I sighed.

"That's such a lame name for me! It's Kevin!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I guess it came back to your father, because the name Kevork means 'Farmer'" I said. "And you're selfish because Kevin means beautiful."

He ignored the comment. "Gross! You're a walking name dictionary! Anyway, I think that you should be called Molly."

"Why?"

"Because you don't even have an official name. It's like the Witch Princess. Or your-"

"Don't bring her into this!" I hissed.

"The WP?"

"No, my mother! Who you were going to say!" I cried.

"What happened to you Molly?"

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You're all cold. And bitter." He commented.

"You know why." I snapped.

"...You need to let it go. It can happen again."

"No it can't!" I cried. "He's gone! Your dad said, and I quote. 'After this..._incident, _it is impossible for this kind of thing to happen again.' He could've just said 'Sorry, you're screwed for life now.' like he probably wanted to say and it would've had the same reaction!"

"Molly-"

"Kevin! Yoo Hoo! I'm coming in!" A voice rang out. Panicking, I ran into the bathroom and listened.

"Oh, hi Selena."

"Hello! I've come to give you something!" I think it's a girl.

"Another present?"

"Yeah! A coconut cocktail!"

"Thanks!" Kevin's voice sounded.

"You're ever so welcome!" The voice sounded, giggling. _Definitely a girl, _I thought.

There was a silence until Kevin's ridiculously loud voice sounded through the house. "You can come out now."

Opening the door, I sat back down in my chair. "Who was that?"

"Her name is Selena. She's from Toucan Island." There was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Aww, does my little Kevork have a girlfriend?" I cooed mockingly, losing my upset demeanor for a second.

"Whatever. Let's go meet the townspeople." Kevin grumbled.

_Great, _I thought _Kevin isn't going to come back, and there is nothing promising for me here._

* * *

><p>"Kevin." Gill said, walking over to us. "I would like to inform you that your relative didn't act very refined in our meeting. It would help if you could control her a bit more." And with that, the man walked away, leaving a confused Kevin.<p>

"What the heck did you do?"


End file.
